sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo Wushuang
Description Also know as Emperor Peerless. He met Jiang Chen when he was disguised as Young Master Shao during the arena lord competetion in Pillfire city. Later, his wife is saved by Jiang Chen and he becomes his follower together with his wife. Friends Sister Qing Who actually was deeply in love with the Great Emperor to a faulty degree. When she realised that Ah Yun could possibly be healed by Jiang Chen she actually went as far as to poison the 3 of them right after Jiang Chen had gone out and became upset when he came back as he would now have to die aswell. However Jiang Chen managed to rescue the 3 of them but not without encountering problems which caused some problems in the town they were. The herb Jiang Chen needed to save the group were nowhere to be found execpt in the hands of a Young Lord who didnt even try to hide the fact that he was scamming Jiang Chen in regards with the worth, However Jiang Chen still aquierd the herb and quickly left to first cure Emperor Peerless so that the Emperor could then heal his wife as it would be inappropriate for Jiang Chen as it included slighty nudity and contact. During this time the Young lord spread the rumour that Jiang Chen had scammed him with fake herbs and gathered a group to kill and take everything Jiang Chen owned. Luckily Long Xiaoxuan (Jiang Chen's brother aka true dragon) Defended the room properly long enough for Emperor Peerless to wake up and help fight off the group who got terrified as they though Jiang Chen was easy prey without any backer. The great emperor then healed his wife and they decided together to heal their friend Qing aswell, the latter admitted her faults and left with the promise to never appear infront of them again. "She used to be sect mates with my wife, and is a friend of mine ch. 1077" - Emperor Peerless. This became one of the best moments in Emperor Peerless (Mo Wushuang) had had in decades as his Wife had been injured for almost aslong as they knew each other and had been the love of his life, seeing her healed made Emperor Peerless become a friend, follower aswell as sworn brother of Jiang Chen and the love birds would later follow Jiang Chen to Veluriyam Capital and become followers of Sacred Peafowl Mountain aswell. Emperor Peerless played a huge part in Jiang Chen's accension to proper "Young Lord" of Veluriyam Capital and would out of respect stop calling Jiang Chen as "brother" and instead call him Young lord infront of others. Emperor Peerless also helped Jiang Chen get a huge group of Wandering cultivators to attent to the "Tiger and Dragon meet" Which would help Veluriyam Capital to become even more famous and strive to beat down Pillfire city, Pillfire was mostly more known due to its open doors, Wandering cultivators, sect members all flocked to Pillfire city to buy pills, attent to meets, festivals, auctions something which was non existant in Veluriyam Capital. Out of the 6 wandering titans (a group of wandering famous great emperors a total of 4 attented to this meet with Peerless included. They mostly attended due to the rumour that Jiang Chen would sell Pinecrane pills, the chance to meet a senior from the legendary demon abyss island (which in actually was a plot from Jiang Chen, it would actually be him doing the teaching and answering questions) aswell as rumor's that there would be a Pill academy built where wandering cultivators would have a majority of the spots this was something completly unheard of as most would never want outsiderings especially wandering cultivators with unknown afflictiation inside their city and even less teaching them their own dao. During this meet Emperor Shura, Emperor Vastsea together with 3 other great emperors from Pillfire city would attempt to assassinate Jiang Chen, having found them out due to the heavy alertness and huge amount of Goldbiter rats Jiang Chen quickly invited over a dozen wandering great emperors with the offer of a great deal. This was to help Jiang Chen with one task, much to the dismay of the great emperors Jiang Chen would not tell them the exact information but assured them that the reward would be a Pinecrane pill aswell as that the favor would be here in Valuriyam Capital and not something along the line of the assassination of another great emperor in his own home a few of the Great Emperors hastily agreed to help to find out that it would happen right now in less than a few hours and that they would have to fight roughly 3-5 Great Emperors, Emperor Peerless greatly helped Jiang Chen to win the trust of these wandering cultivators and quite a few of them agreed to it. When the Regal Pill Palace made its return after the annihilation of Great Scarlet mid region Mo Wushuang stayed behind together with the newly re-joined Dan Chi to help and defend their new base together with the Geng brothers. Some time after Jiang Chen had entered Agarwood Valley (Primosanct Sect) he and the Jiao brothers who had accompanied the young lord, were captured by Xiahou Jing and a group of diehard loyalists from Myriad Abyss Island. They decided to try and infiltrate the Order of Wind and Cloud. Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Great Emperor Category:Pillfire City Category:Order of Wind and Cloud